1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moisture-holding pigment and a cosmetic containing such a pigment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known makeup cosmetics, such as a powdery foundation, rouge and eye shadow, containing pigment or body which repels water. This property of the pigment is usually obtained by adding metal soap, or coating the surfaces of the pigment particles with silicone or metal soap. These cosmetics provide a prolonged makeup life which is not easily affected by the sweat coming out through the skin, and are also easy to mix with oil. These cosmetics have, however, the disadvantage that the skin easily loses moisture, as the pigment does not hold moisture.
Therefore, there are known makeup cosmetics containing a hydrophilic, or moisture-holding substance. The addition of such a substance, however, presents a number of problems. It lowers the affinity of a pigment for oil and causes it to change its color easily when wetted.